


The Man with the Golden Gun

by Attasee



Series: The Q Branch Files [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Correspondence, Emails, Gen, Mugs, Poor Q, Q Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: M sends a global email....





	The Man with the Golden Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tink535 this is where it all started....

To:                   <Q Branch> <Double 0 Agents> <HR> <Facilities> <Estates>

Re:                   Q Branch – Classified

* * *

Please can I remind all staff that for Q and Q Branch to run effectively and efficiently at all times, the junior, senior and lead technicians & handlers in this department must **not** be distracted at any point by petty games and silly jokes.

In light of this request, I am therefore asking that the item pictured below is returned to Q Branch immediately **and** in its original form. As a gesture of goodwill the item can be handed in anonymously for a 24 hour period from 14:00 hours today. If you have seen this item, used it, or know of its whereabouts I cannot stress to you enough the importance of it’s safe return. If the item cannot be located or returned within this period because it is unavailable (e.g. in a different country/time zone) then an email, text or call to Tanner guaranteeing its safe return on a specified date will suffice.

I have been informed that this item **has**  been tagged with UV marker and upon its return to SIS will be listed as mandatory equipment.

This ~~mug amnesty~~ gesture of goodwill will only be available for 24 hours. After this period any communication regarding this item must go first via the Quartermaster. May god have mercy on all your souls if it doesn't. 

Yours, in hope

 

M

 

Note: Many thanks to 007 for supplying Moneypenny with an archive photograph of the mug for reference

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The photo in this belongs to me. The mug, the fountain pen, the iPad. I also drew the art on the iPad. It's all mine ;-)


End file.
